


I’m just a little shy

by LightningHaski



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, I don’t really remember what’s in it, I wrote it a while ago, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, not sure how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Jake wants to find out why Rich keeps avoiding his advances when it comes to sex.





	I’m just a little shy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 17 sorry that’s it’s not very well written

Rich and Jake have been dating for six months and still haven't had sex. Jake was rather confused, Rich had said multiple times that he was ready to go all the way but every time they got to the moment they could progress to that stage he would always back out saying 'let's do it another time'. 

Jake decided to confined in Michael and Jeremy as they passed the sex stage a few weeks after getting together.

"I just don't understand, he keeps saying he's ready every time I bring up the idea of sex but he always backs out at the last second. Am I doing something wrong?" Jake questions the other couple with a rather puzzled face awaiting their reply. 

"Dude maybe you just don't have a very good technique." Michael blurted out earning a nudge from Jeremy who was seated beside him.

"He might not be ready for it and he just lied saying he was to make you feel better." Jeremy looked off into the distance signalling that they should cease the conversation as Rich was starting the head over.

Jake sighed as he patiently awaited for his boyfriend to come over. He sat down next to Jake giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he did so.

"Hey babe, I-I um I need to speak to you in private." Rich giving a quick unnoticeable wink at Jeremy and Michael taking the hint that they should leave and give them some privacy, though it wasn't very private as they were in the school cafeteria.

"Yeah, what's up princess?" Jake always called Rich princess as he was so demanding at times which always caused him to blush with embarrassment and make his lisp much more noticeable.

"Um well c-can I um come over tonight? I um I-I want to have sex." Jake choking on his words at the words his cute boyfriend just came out with. 

"Yeah, sure come round after I've finished work at 7." Jake struggled to keep his composure trying to say that.

"Okay, I'll be there." Rich flashed a huge smile at Jake and kissed him before heading off to class.

Jakes mind went into overdrive as he was trying to comprehend what just happened. His boyfriend, Rich, the boyfriend that would always back out of sex at the last second just asked to have sex. His brain overloaded as he hit his head against the table to regain his composure.

-

Rich was waiting outside of his boyfriend's house for him to get back from work. His heart thumping in his chest thinking to himself 'why did I say that? I'm not prepared. Do I back out? No, I can't I asked to do this.' 

Jake pulled up to the house and Rich shot up still unsure of what the hell is happening and why he asked to have sex when he definitely wasn't mentally prepared.

"H-hey babe um how was work?" Rich stuttering out his words trying to calm himself.

"It was the usual I supposed. How's my princess doing? Did you miss me?" Jake wrapping his arms around his petite boyfriend leaning down to kiss him several times.

"Do you even need to ask? I miss you every second I'm not with you." Wow Rich was actually proud of himself for saying that without fucking it up with embarrassment.

Jake chuckled as he opened the door leading them inside. This was it he couldn't back out now, he had to do this. A wave of emotion flooding over him, until they both paused shocked at the sight they saw upon entering the living room.

"Jeremy? Michael? What are you doing here?" Jake freaked out of his mind at the sight of his two friends going at it hard in his living room. Until it hit him they had asked a week ago if they could have sex there on that day. It's not like they can do it in their homes their parents are always there when they want to do anything remotely sexual so they always go to Jakes house to do it (with his permission of course.) 

Jeremy hopped off of Michael's dick embarrassment flushing over him. "H-hey Jake, sorry we um didn't realise you'd be back this early we should um we should leave Michael come on let's go." 

"Wait don't leave please." Rich piped up for the first time since entering the house. 

The other three boys all looked at him in utter shock at what he just said.

His face turned bright red and spoke again "I'd um I'd prefer if they were here when we um y'know do it." 

Jake looked shocked trying to process what Rich had said. "You want them to be here when we have sex?"

Rich nodded his head. "I'd feel more comfortable I guess." He said it in such a soft a voice it was practically inaudible. 

Michael nodded at Rich as if to say 'okay we'll continue'. He reached his arms out and violently kissed Jeremy, his tongue entering the latters mouth sloppily. They were both intertwined with each other that on instinct Jeremy just slid Michael's dick back into him like it was nothing.

Rich gulped down hard and spared a glance at Jake who was blushing really hard. Rich walked over and Jake didn't notice he had moved as he was looking at his friends fucking hard and moaning loudly. Rich went up onto his tip toes and smashed his lips into Jakes bringing him back to reality. 

"How is it baby boy? You're being so good for me. I can't believe you enjoy being watched." Michael broke the silence between moans and the awkwardness between Jake and Rich.

Jake slowly got into the rhythm lifting up his boyfriend so that he could wrap his legs around his waist which made it easier to carry him to the floor that Michael and Jeremy were. 

Jeremy's moaning made it hard for Jake to focus on what he was supposed to do next until Michael stepped in and guided him through the right steps. 

Rich taking off his jeans as they got tighter with his growing erection. Turns out watching his friends have sex turned him on so much.

Jake pushed Rich onto his back so that it was easier to loosen him up. "Tell me if it hurts okay?" Rich just nodded unable to speak due to the embarrassment.

Michael pushed Jeremy onto his back so that both couples were now in the same position. Jake slowly inserted his finger into Rich after covering it in lube.

"Nnnh owww fuck." Rich felt the pain as it was definitely too tight.

"Rich are you okay? Shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Rich started welling up with tears, the pain was bearable but it still hurt like hell. Rich nodded to say that he was fine as he couldn't speak trying to bite back his moaning.

Jake started to feel bad that he'd made Rich feel pain but continued as Rich seemed to be withstanding it. He took a glance at Michael and saw how deep he actually was in Jeremy all the way to the hilt. This hit him hard when he asked Michael, "Is it okay to put it in now?" His voice was extremely shaky you could tell he was nervous. 

Michael stole and glance and responded trying not to get caught up in Jeremy's load moans panting out 'Mikey hurry please' he simply just said, "yeah should be."

Jake removed his fingers from Rich listening to the fluctuating uneven breathing coming from him. He slowly inserted his fully erect dick into his gorgeous, cute little princess. 

"Fuck Jakey I love you ahhh." Rich moaning his boyfriends name made Jakes mouth turn up into a smirk. Both Michael and Jake turned to each other they both shared the same look and smirk knowing exactly what the other was thinking. 

They both lead down to whisper into their stuttering mess of boyfriends ears. Jake saying, "princess? You can kiss Jeremy, I know you want to." Whilst Michael whispered, "come on baby boy let's give our little guest something to remember, if you do it right I'll give you a reward so go ahead and kiss Rich."

Both boys complied to the demands of their significant other. As they laced their fingers together they turned their heads facing each other sloppily sliding their tongues into each other's mouths, breaking away every now and then to moan or catch their breath.

Jake and Michael groaned at how hot it was to see their boyfriends making other with the other. It wasn't long before both Michael and Jake were coaxed into the play of tongues in each other's mouths. Both boys seemingly speeding up with each thrust they did into their petite boys. 

"Fuck... Jakey I'm so close." Rich forced himself to blurt the words out in a somewhat coherent sentence. 

Jake stopped kissing Michael to focus on his small princess, "I know gorgeous I am too." 

"Mikey... please hurry I-I can't anymore." Jeremy's voice pierced over the various sounds of moaning and panting.

"You can come for me now baby, you did good you'll got a reward later." Michael placed a kiss to the top of his head and Jeremy arched his back and came. Michael didn't pull out as he came into Jeremy whispering praising words into Jeremy's ear for being such a good boy. 

Rich came not long after shouting 'Jakey I love you' over and over again. Jake came inside his boyfriend as he wasn't quick enough to pull out (he didn't want to leave him in a complete mess) but his name being moaned was unbearable and he overflowed. 

-

"Fuck." Michael said abruptly as he was stroking Jeremy's hair as they sat in the bathtub washing off.

"What is it Mikey?" Jeremy seemed concerned but not in a worried sense.

"That was fucking awesome." He stated the obvious of course, turning to Jake who was also in the tub with Rich placed between his legs he spoke, "seeing both Rich and Jer making out and them being a complete withered heap beneath us was breath taking." 

Jake couldn't deny that, "maybe we should do it again I think my little princess enjoyed it, am I right gorgeous?" 

Rich became a blushing mess and he nodded his head vigorously. Jeremy was trying to hide his bright red cheeks behind his knees but the colour was up to his ears so he didn't do a very good job of hiding it. 

"I think my baby boy enjoyed it as well so we're down for it." Michael said planting a kiss in Jeremy's hair as his still ran his fingers through it. 

-

It's safe to say every time Michael and Jeremy went to Jakes to have sex it would become a sticky mess of four teenage boys leaving permanent engravings upon each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m clearing off things from my phone so here’s a super old fic


End file.
